Riddler's Reform
"Riddler's Reform" is the third episode of the third season of . It originally aired on September 24, 1994. Plot The Riddler has been released from Arkham Asylum on parole and it seems he's already up to his old tricks as he has a couple of thugs bring out a box marked with a question marks from a van. Batman and Robin are instantly upon him and demand to know what's in the box. However, Charles Baxter, president of Wacko Toys arrives and demands to know what they are up to. Riddler and Baxter explain that they're now business partners. Batman tries to warn Baxter of the Riddler, but Baxter feels Riddler's recognition factor is too great an asset to pass up and threatens to sue them if they bother Riddler. Riddler gives Robin one of his puzzles and leaves with his new partner. Later, while Dick examines the puzzle, a newscast explains that there was a robbery at Newman's Import/Export Company. The items stolen are all old artifacts that are irreplaceable. Bruce thinks back on one of the Riddler's comments and realizes that he is behind the robbery. Dick isn't convinced but Bruce is sure that Riddler's mind is too obsessed to stop with his riddle crimes. Just then a commercial comes on and Riddler uses riddle number "31753701" and flips it over to show a map. Bruce uses the number as a map coordinate and finds Riddler's target is the First National Bank. Batman and Robin wait at the bank but nothing happens there. Robin starts to think they were wrong about Riddler but Batman remembers that Riddler flipped the number over. By flipping the number over, he gets the address "10 Leslie", just where Riddler's thugs happen to be robbing a jewelry store. They tell the Riddler about Batman's absence, and Riddler is visibly disappointed that Batman is "losing his touch". He then joins a party making sure he is seen. Just then, Batman and Robin make it to the jewelry store and take on Riddler's thugs. During the fight, a display case falls on Robin and while Batman helps him the thugs make their getaway. Batman tries to follow them but they manage to escape. At the party Riddler makes his presence known and finds himself the center of attention of two beautiful women. Before he can enjoy it, however, he is informed of a phone call in the next room. Riddler goes to answer the call but finds that Batman is in the room waiting for him. Batman informs Riddler that he's onto him. Riddler is unconcerned and turns on a device that allows all members of the party to hear the conversation. Riddler starts telling Batman that he could be giving riddles or that maybe Batman is just paranoid. He then opens the wall revealing Batman to the party guests who laugh at his expense. Batman doesn't care and warns Riddler that he'll get him eventually and leaves. Riddler is upset over Batman's threat because he feels that Batman is right. Riddler claims that he's fooled everyone including the doctors, the parole board and the police, but only Batman has successfully challenged him. Deciding that he can't let himself go mad and end up back inside Arkham, he must kill Batman. On a commercial, Riddler advises viewers to "go back to where it started with toys". Bruce deduces this means the target is the Gotham Convention Center where a toy fair is being held. Batman goes to the convention center and finds Riddler there waiting for him. Riddler fires a gun at Batman and misses. Batman throws a batarang at Riddler and discovers it's just a balloon. Behind the balloon is a giant riddle box, which Batman opens and finds a giant TV. He turns it on, and Riddler appears, bidding Batman farewell and reveals that there's a bomb set in the center. All of the escape routes are cut off and the bomb goes off. Believing Batman is dead, Riddler burns his costume, vowing to go straight, but Batman appears. Riddler's thugs try to stop him but are no match for him. Riddler is shocked, sure that Batman couldn't have escaped from the explosion. He decides to make a deal with Batman. He says he'll tell where he hid all the stolen goods and how he committed those crimes if Batman will tell him how he escaped. Batman refuses the offer and shows Riddler his own two-way radio device. The other side of the device is kept by Commissioner Gordon who enters and takes Riddler away. While being dragged away, Riddler angrily demands that Batman tell him how he escaped, but Batman just leaves. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce tells Dick and Alfred that Riddler's henchmen have told the police where the stolen goods are and agreed to testify against Riddler in exchange for going free. When Dick asks how Bruce escaped, Bruce admits that there was indeed no way out, but he noticed a nearby safe and concealed himself inside it seconds before the explosion. In Arkham, Riddler screams that he must know how Batman escaped, much to the dismay of the other inmates. Continuity * The Riddler makes his final appearance on , after the events of "What Is Reality?". However, no explanation is given as to how he escaped the virtual reality, although Robin does mention that the box the Riddler has is similar to the one he used to trap Commissioner Gordon. Background information Home video releases * The Adventures of Batman & Robin: The Riddler (VHS) * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Trivia * This episode contains one of DCAU's several overt sexual references, when a comical "BOING!" sound is heard when Riddler catches sight of an attractive woman. Cast Uncredited appearances * Alfred Pennyworth * Joker * Two-Face Quotes External links * Episode Review on World's Finest Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes